


We're The Mitchell's

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't do summaries just please read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Mitchell's

Beca never pictured herself in this situation but now she’s here she wouldn’t change a thing. She has two fifteen year old daughters, an eleven year old son and a beautiful wife. When Beca was younger, meaning freshman year of college, she didn’t want a girlfriend or a boyfriend or anything but as she argued relentlessly with one of her Bella’s captains she ever so slowly fell in love. Now love was something Beca was horrified with. She honestly was so afraid of the consequences of falling for someone like actually feeling emotion and wanting to be around them and frankly it scared her when she realised she had fallen hopelessly in love with the blonde woman she had spent so much time hating but when she admitted it a metaphorical weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Beca had slowly built up courage to ask her blood captain on a date and when she did it was definitely worth the wait. Their date was perfect. They had dinner at the Mexican restaurant near campus and sat watching the stars and talking for hours. The kiss that ended the date was even better than the rest of the date in Beca’s opinion. For her it was like the whole earth had shifted and she had a different outlook on life.

When they won the ICCA’s both girls were ecstatic. It was their first big accomplishment together but little did they know how many were yet to come. The first big accomplishment relationship wise was the first time they had slept together. Both girls had already said the big I love you but it was something they’d been building up to for ten months. The wait was never something either had actually said it was just a natural occurrence for the two. The big night had occurred in their shared apartment. Beca had finished her classes early and she went shopping, with the help of Stacie because that kind of shopping wasn’t something Beca did, then went home to prepare. Beca had prepared a nice dinner and desert all served with champagne. As the conversation flowed effortlessly Aubrey saw the glint in Beca’s eye ands knew exactly what Beca had planned. After they finished desert Beca leant up capturing Aubrey’s lips in a heated kiss. As the night progressed hands roamed and kiss became more loving. That next morning both girls woke up feeling completely loved and satisfied. 

Aubrey had always wanted to be proposed to on the beach at sunset but when Beca didn’t pull all the stops but when she proposed Aubrey wasn’t even mad. The two had been dating for a little over three years when one night whilst cuddled up on the couch Beca had whispered the two little words in Aubrey’s ear. At first Aubrey was a little taken back because quite frankly she could’ve thought of at least twenty better ways to propose than the way Beca did but then she looked up into the navy eyes she absolutely adored and the word just slipped out of her mouth. Yes. The sex that followed didn’t even compare to the look in Beca’s eyes after she said yes. 

The day they got married was the best day of Aubrey’s life and Beca would never admit it but it was the best day of her life too. Beca let Aubrey take control of the whole wedding and she didn’t disappoint. The ceremony was beautiful and Beca burst into tears the moment she saw Aubrey walking down the aisle in her flowing white dress. It took every ounce of control Aubrey could muster to not run down the aisle and meet Beca and hold her in her arms to just stay like that. But the ceremony continued and vows were exchanged and both girls were left in tears after what the other had said. The kiss that sealed the deal was in Aubrey’s opinion the best hey had ever and would ever share. Their first dance as wives was just the two of them whispering sweet nothings between the lyrics sung from Beca and she had sung their song. That night everything was perfect even if it was only for the night.

Aubrey was the first one to be pregnant and when they found out they were having twins Aubrey was over the moon but Beca was slightly less excited. As the birth got closer and closer Aubrey would always encourage Beca to talk to the twins and Beca always had thought it was stupid but eventually she relented. It became their thing every night before Beca went to sleep she’d talk to her babies telling them about her day and about how much she already loved them and each and every time it put a smile on Aubrey’s face. When they found out they were having twin girls Aubrey was even more excited than before. Beca couldn’t wait. When the day arrived in was the most painful day of Aubrey’s life to say the least but she powered through giving birth to her two daughters, Alexandria or Lexa for short and Eliza. They were the two newest Mitchell's

The twins were a total pain in the ass to get to sleep but it was worth it in the end because everyday the two proud parents saw their personalities shape day after day. Alexandria took after Beca in the way that she developed a slight temper and she often was quite content just to held close while Eliza was loud and forever moving and it scared Aubrey to no end when she disappeared even for a second which Beca had always found hilarious. Their favourite thing to do as a family was going down to the park. Beca would take Eliza down the slide and on the swings while Aubrey would sit back watching with Lexa on her lap. Every Sunday afternoon it was their thing and everyone knew that’d nobody ever tried to interrupt it.

When Beca was pregnant Aubrey was slightly crazy. It wasn’t bad but it made Beca feel awful considering she did barely anything in comparison to what Aubrey was doing for her. Aubrey had adapted Beca’s habit of talking to the baby every night before she slept in a way it was what kept them sane when they had two crazy three year olds running around creating messes. When they found out they were having boy the argument commenced as to what he would be called. They couldn’t agree on a name but the could agree on quite literally everything else. With days to the birth the argument continued. He was born then Beca and Aubrey gaze met and it was decided. He was little Tyler Mitchell.

On the twins first day of school heaps of photos were taken and tears shed. Eliza was in her favourite dress and sandals while Lexa was dressed in a tee and jeans with her tiny converse. The two proud parents said good bye before letting their girls go albeit quite hesitantly. Eliza left straight away to go and play with the other kids while lexa stood back looking lost but with encouragement from Beca she went and followed her sister into the mass of children. Beca and Aubrey went back home to spend time with Tyler before they lost him school. When Tyler left for school it was much sooner than either parent wanted but nonetheless it happened. Much like Eliza he immediately went of to play with the other kids but not before telling his moms he loves them and will miss them a lot while he was at school and that brought Aubrey to tears for the second time that day.

When Lexa was ten she had broken her arm whilst playing soccer and her team was devastated due to the fact that she was the best player on the team. That day contained a to of pain and if Beca could she’d of taken all the pain so her kid didn’t have too because she knew how much it hurts to break a bone considering she’d done the exact same thing at her age. 

When Lexa was thirteen she came out as a lesbian and it shocked nobody well except for this guy, Aaron, who was pursuing her. Aaron was two years older than Lexa and despite what he says she never lead him on. The two had met at soccer and he was a nice guy but when Lexa came put things went toxic. Things between them became abusive and Beca wasn’t letting any asshole touch her daughter. One day after training it was Aaron going home with the bruises instead of Lexa and his parents complained but with the knowledge of abuse that Aubrey had she knew to take photos of the bruises caused by Aaron and after that his parents shut up real fast.

And that brings us to the present day. Tyler is playing gridiron despite Aubrey not wanting him to, Lexa has a beautiful girlfriend called Clarke who makes her happy and encourages her to keep playing soccer as she’s convinced that Lexa will be representing America one day and Eliza has thrown herself into following in Beca’s footsteps but instead of producing the music she wants to be the singer at centre stage. Sure their family is completely insane but it’s them and they are the Mitchell’s .

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always loved the idea of Lexa being Beca and Aubrey's daughter don't ask why I just do. I decided to write a fic about it so this happened


End file.
